1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, more particularly to a slim type heat dissipation device, which includes a graphene plate of relatively thin structure serving a heat dissipating medium for dissipating heat therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional heat dissipation device generally includes a metal plate and a plurality of dissipating fins, which are mounted perpendicularly and equidistantly on an upper surface of the metal plate. A processing chip is mounted to a lower surface of the metal plate in such a manner that the heat generated from the processing chip is transferred to the fins via the metal plate for dissipating therefrom.
Since the electronic devices of late are to be produced in slim type and the slim type electronic devices can persuade the consumer to determine purchase of the same. However, in order to maintain a relatively high efficient of heat dissipation quality, each of abovementioned electronic devices should include dissipating fins with not tremendously small surface area. There should be sufficiently enough number of dissipating fins in order to maintain an appropriate heat dissipation quality. Since the height or thickness of the electronic device can not be lower further, the latter cannot satisfy the demand of slim type trend.